a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to machines for performing physical exercises, and more particularly, to an improved exercise machine that enables a person to perform a wide range of repetitive exercises in reclined, prone, seated and standing positions.
b. Related Art
The present invention relates somewhat to the Pilates Method physical fitness system, but provides the ability to perform certain exercises not heretofore possible with conventional Pilates-type equipment.
By way of background, the Pilates Method physical fitness system was initially developed by Joseph Pilates. A German national of Greek decent, Pilates conducted physical fitness training for police officers in Britain prior to World War I. Pilates was also trained as a nurse, and while interned in Britain during World War I he investigated ways to rehabilitate bedridden victims of the 1918 influenza pandemic. The system that he developed consequently utilized a series of movements that could be practiced within the confines of a hospital or other rehabilitation environment. The principal piece of equipment, the Pilates Reformer, was in turn based on an old hospital bed, with some resemblance to earlier rowing machines.
In the Pilates Method, persons for the most part use their own bodies as “weights” in training, to build strength and flexibility. The method emphasizes proper alignment, centering, concentration, control, precision, breathing, and flowing movement, which result in increased flexibility, strength, muscle tone, body awareness, energy, and improved mental concentration. The method continues to be used in the rehabilitation process, but is most often practiced for purposes of personal fitness.
As befits its humble origins, the Pilates Reformer is a relatively simple piece of equipment. Although differences exist depending on make and model, the basic components are essentially the same: A stationary frame supports a platform that slides back and forth on tracks, with resistance being provided by elastic cords or springs. A foot bar is mounted at one end of the frame and shoulder pads are typically mounted on the platform, so that a person can perform leg exercises while reclining on the platform. A pair of ropes are frequently routed over pulleys at the head end of the frame, so that the person in turn can perform arm and upper body exercises while seated on the platform.
While the Reformer has proven highly successful for its intended purpose, it is not without limitations. To begin with, its ability to conduct exercises other than those listed above is very limited. As a result, certain muscle groups cannot be effectively exercised using the Reformer alone. Joseph Pilates designed other pieces of equipment to conduct exercises not possible with the Reformer, but additional equipment also means additional costs and space requirements. Moreover, certain beneficial exercise motions are difficult or impossible to perform even with the additional pieces of equipment that Pilates designed.
A somewhat more subtle drawback of the conventional Reformer machine relates to an evolving divergence in philosophy from the traditional Pilates Method. As noted above, the principle objectives of the conventional Pilates Method are flexibility, strength and balance. Although desirable goals in themselves, persons engaged in modern fitness regimens very frequently wish to achieve enhanced physical aesthetics as well; specifically, individuals often wish to increase muscle mass in certain areas, such as the pectoral, glutial and abdominal muscles, for example. The original Pilates Method is founded on a comparatively small number of repetitions of precisely controlled movements, to which the conventional Reformer machine is tailored, but such a regimen does not significantly increase muscle mass beyond a relatively limited point.
Certain modern machines have been developed that may be considered to be improvements on or successors to the Pilates Reformer, but the need nevertheless remains for machines offering a degree of variation and sophistication in the exercises that can be performed. Furthermore, to be successful in a modern studio environment, such machines need to be not only comfortable and user friendly, but also adequately durable for sustained usage by multiple classes virtually every day of the year, while remaining sufficiently affordable that a studio can reasonable be outfitted with multiple units.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an exercise machine that allows a person to perform the exercises of which a conventional Pilates Reformer is capable, plus additional exercises in various standing, seated, prone and reclined positions. Furthermore, there exists a need for such an exercise machine that enables the person to perform exercises that effectively increase mass in various muscle groups, in order to achieve the goal of improved physical aesthetics. Still further, there exists a need for such an exercise machine that is well suited to use in the environment of a modern exercise studio or similar facility, and that allows the desired exercises to be performed by a group of individuals using a single type of machine. Still further, there exists a need for such an exercise machine that is durable and able to sustain extended use in a studio environment, and that also can be constructed in an efficient and economical manner.